Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta no Brasil e Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos em Portugal) é a adaptação cinematográfica do segundo livro da série Harry Potter, escrita por J.K. Rowling. Produzido pelo estúdio Warner Bros. e dirigido por Chris Columbus, foi lançado em 2002. Sinopse De férias na casa de seus tios Dursley, Harry Potter recebe a inesperada visita de Dobby, um elfo doméstico, que veio avisá-lo para não retornar à Escola de Magia de Hogwarts, pois lá correrá um grande perigo. Harry não lhe dá ouvidos e decide retornar aos estudos, enfrentando um 2º ano recheado de novidades. Uma delas é a contratação do novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Gilderoy Lockhart, que é considerado um grande galã e não perde uma oportunidade de fazer marketing pessoal. Porém, o aviso de Dobby se confirma e logo toda Hogwarts está envolvida em um mistério que resulta no aparecimento de alunos petrificados. Elenco * Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter * Rupert Grint como Ronald "Rony" Weasley * Emma Watson como Hermione Granger * Michael Gambon como Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith como Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman como Severus Snape (†) * Robbie Coltrane como Rubeus Hagrid * Richard Griffiths como Walter Dursley * Fiona Shaw como Petunia Dursley * John Cleese como Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça * Sean Biggerstaff como Oliver Wood * David Bradley como Argus Filch * Alfred Enoch como Dino Thomas * Devon Murray como Seamus Finnigan * Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy * Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom * Harry Melling como Dudley "Duda" Dursley * Chris Rankin como Percy Weasley * Warwick Davis como Filius Flitwick/Duende * Julie Walters como Molly Weasley * Mark Williams como Arthur Weasley * Bonnie Wright como Ginevra "Gina" Weasley * Oliver Phelps como George Weasley * James Phelps como Fred Weasley * Jamie Waylett como Vincent Crabbe * Joshua Herdman como Gregory Goyle * Adrian Rawlins como James Potter * Geraldine Somerville como Lily Potter * Leslie Phillips como Chapéu Seletor (voz) * Jason Isaacs como Lucius Malfoy * Kenneth Branagh como Gilderoy Lockhart * Miriam Margolyes como Pomona Sprout * Gemma Jones como Madame Pomfrey * Toby Jones como Dobby (voz) * Robert Hardy como Cornelius Fudge * Louis Doyle como Ernesto Macmillan * Charlotte Skeoch como Ana Abbott * Gemma Padley como Penélope Clearwater * Edward Randell como Justino Finch-Fletchley * Hugh Mitchell como Colin Creevey * Rochelle Douglas como Alícia Spinnet * Shirley Henderson como Murta Que Geme * Christian Coulson como Tom Riddle * Tom Kenny como Sérgio Elenco de Dublagem (Em Breve) Dubladores * Harry Potter - Caio César (†) * Ronald "Rony" Weasley - Charles Emmanuel * Hermione Granger - Luisa Palomanes * Albus Dumbledore - Lauro Fabiano * Minerva McGonagall - Lina Rossana * Gilderoy Lockhart - Eduardo Borgueth * Rubeus Hagrid - José Santa Cruz * Severus Snape - Alan Lima (†) * Filius Flitwick - Pietro Mário * Murta que Geme - Ana Lúcia Menezes * Oliver Wood - Marcus Jardym * Pomona Sprout - Adalmária Mesquita * Dobby (voz) - Isaac Schneider * Argus Filch - Waldir Fiori (†) * Cornelius Fudge - Miguel Rosenberg * Tom Riddle - Thiago Fagundes * Draco Malfoy - João Capelli * Arthur Weasley - Márcio Simões * Molly Weasley- Marize Motta * Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça - Alfredo Martins * Walter Dursley - Júlio Chaves * Ginevra "Gina" Weasley - Indiane Christine * Petunia Dursley - Geisa Porto Vidal * Dudley "Duda" Dursley - Erick Bougleux * George Weasley/Fred Weasley - Manolo Rey * Penelope Clearwater - Carolina Vieira * Neville Longbottom - Thiago Farias * Percy Weasley - Felipe Grinnan * Seamus Finnigan - Marcus Júnior * Aragog (voz) - Luiz Carlos Persy * Madame Pomfrey - Carmem Sheila * Chapéu Seletor (voz) - Jorge Lucas * Sérgio - Rodrigo Adriano(na verdade é Júnior Vieira) Desenvolvimento Produção * As gravações começaram em novembro de 2001, alguns dias antes do lançamento de Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Gravações * O interior da estação que aparece nos filmes é a de St. Pancras, que fica num prédio ao lado de King's Cross. * Aragog, a aranha gigante de Hagrid, pesava 750 kg e tinha 3 metros de altura e mais de 5 metros de envergadura. * A Câmara Secreta mede 76m x 36m e o Salão Comunal 47m x 12m. * A água da Câmara Secreta foi tingida de preto para dar a sensação de profundidade. * Foram usados quatorze carros para fazer o Ford Anglia voador do Sr. Weasley . * Nos extras do DVD, existe uma foto professor Gilderoy Lockhart na capa do livro "Quem sou eu?", na vitrine da Livraria Floreios e Borrões, numa referência a sua perda de memória após os acontecimentos na Câmara secreta. * A fala "Esperamos que o Sr. Potter sempre esteja presente para salvar o dia." foi improvisada por Daniel Radcliffe e Jason Isaacs. * Quando Harry entra no escritório do Prof. Dumbledore pode ser visto um retrato de Gandalf-O Cinzento entre os retratos dos grandes magos. * Alguns dos retratos em Hogwarts apresentam, na realidade, os rostos do Projetista Stuart Craig e do Produtor Executivo Mark Radcliffe (que não tem nenhum parentesco com Daniel Radcliffe). Prêmios e indicações * Recebeu três indicações ao BAFTA: Melhores Efeitos Especiais, Melhor Desenho de Produção e Melhor Som. * Recebeu uma indicação ao MTV Movie Awards: Melhor Interpretação Virtual (Dobby).